


#Caviar

by youllneverwalkalone8



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, this is basically just banter, unapologetic banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllneverwalkalone8/pseuds/youllneverwalkalone8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tregs learns the dangers of falling asleep before Kiesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Caviar

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before the news that Kiesy's eye wasn't better so basically I'm ignoring that fact and pretending that he's playing next season.  
> This is after Somerset's game against Middlesex in Taunton which was September 18th and was the first game where Kiesy was back with the team even though he didn't play.

It was the evening after the first day of Somerset’s game against Middlesex and Kiesy and Tregs were sitting opposite each other at a table in the corner of the pub. Kiesy took a sip of his beer, a small smile on his face as he thought about how happy he was to be back. Tregs took a sip of his beer a few seconds later.

“Copy cat,” Kiesy grinned teasingly.

“Sorry for drinking the beer I paid for,” Pete replied dryly, rolling his eyes in amusement.

Craig opened his mouth to deliver a come back, but luckily for Pete their supper arrived before he could say anything. Craig immediately started shovelling down the food and Pete just watched him humorously for a moment.

“Don’t get fat on me.”

“Why? Will you break up with me?”

“Probably, I mean your personality’s kind of shit.”

Craig pouted for a moment before going back to his food, “You’re meaner than you used to be.”

“Just trying to keep you grounded, what with all those England caps,” Pete grinned.

“Don’t lie, you’ve just become a grumpy old man.”

“Well it’s not my fault you’re making me go grey, you’re too much.”

“That’s okay, you know I like silver foxes,” Craig winked lewdly and Pete choked on the food in his mouth as he burst out laughing.

“I missed you, it was too quiet without you,” Pete smiled once he’d stopped laughing.

“I missed your dick,” Craig replied immediately, not bothering to look up from his food.

“That’s the last time I try to actually be nice to you.”

“Pretty sure it was also the first time.”

“Not true, I got you chocolate after your surgery.”

“So you’re only nice to me if I smash my face to pieces?”

“When you put it that way I seem like a bit of an arse… but yeah, basically,” Pete laughed.

“You too,” Craig started quietly after a few moments.

“What?”

“I missed you too, it was weird not seeing you the whole time.”

Pete smiled, but didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, but Craig obviously took it as awkward as the next thing he said was, “So… about your dick.”

“You’re like a horny teenager for god’s sake,” Pete chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes again.

“I can’t help that you’re so attractive, Mr Trego,” Craig winked lewdly.

“Never call me Mr Trego again, that’s just weird.”

“You love it really.”

“Pretty sure I don’t,” Pete laughed.

“I can’t believe you’re eating fish and chips,” Craig commented, completely changing the topic.

“Why?” Pete asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

“Body is a temple and all that,” the younger man grinned cheekily.

“You’re insufferable.”

They got back to Craig’s house and Pete immediately went to the kitchen to get a couple beers while Craig tried to find something to watch.

“The Hangover? Really?” Pete raised an eyebrow when he walked into the family room.

“Don’t deny that it’s amazing,” Craig challenge him, crossing his arms.

“I’m not saying it isn’t. But you watch it all the damn time.”

“Because it’s caviar.”

“It’s not a food, it’s a film.”

“Shut up.”

“No.”

Pete sat down on the sofa and waited for Craig to join him before handing over the second beer. Craig leant against Pete’s chest silently and Pete wrapped his arms around the younger man, stroking his thumb against Craig’s arm absent-mindedly. The South African started his standard running commentary of the film and Pete just shook his head slightly, smiling to himself.

“You want more beer?” Craig asked after he had finished his. When there was no response, he turned his head slightly and smiled when he realised that Pete was sound asleep. He got up quietly, making sure he didn’t wake up Pete and took the two beer bottles into the kitchen.

 

Pete woke up the next morning sprawled out on the sofa. He was vaguely aware of the smell of bacon and coffee, so he got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen. Craig looked up from the frying pan when he noticed the other man and smiled cheekily.

            “Sleep well?”

            Pete nodded groggily and wrapped his arms around Craig, “Got anything healthy to eat?”

            Craig rolled his eyes but smiled, “There’s yoghurt in the fridge, Weetabix in the cupboard. Take your pick.”

            “You’re the best,” Pete kissed Craig’s cheek before opening the fridge.

            Craig stifled a laugh and got the bacon out of the frying pan and put it on a plate.

            “You’re eating all of that?” Pete asked, raising an eyebrow.

            “It’s not going to eat itself, is it?”

            “Just don’t get fat,” Pete grinned teasingly as he started to eat his yoghurt, leaning against the kitchen counter.

            “I might go and get fat just to spite you,” Craig stuck his tongue out, picking up a piece of bacon as he spoke.

            Pete grabbed the newspaper on the counter and sat down at the kitchen table with his yoghurt. He furrowed his brow slightly, rubbing his forehead slightly as he concentrated on the article.

            “Spoiler alert: Weston-Super-Mare lost,” Craig teased, joining Pete at the table.

            “Seriously?”

            “It’s not exactly surprising, they’re Weston-Super-Mare.”

            Pete scowled at the younger man and put the paper down, obviously disinterested now that he knew the result. He glanced at his hand and then looked at the other man in confusion.

            “Why is there ink on my hand?”

            Craig looked up at Pete, feigning innocence, “Maybe it’s fallout from your tattoos,” he grinned mischievously.

            Pete flashed Craig a suspicious look as he searched his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and opened up the camera, frowning for a moment before glaring at Craig.

            “Caviar? Really?” He asked sourly.

            “All my favourite things are caviar, and you’re one of my favourite things,” Craig grinned mischievously, though there was a look of adoration in his eyes.

            Pete couldn’t help but smile slightly, it was touching in a way that only Craig could pull off. “Please just tell me this isn’t Sharpie.”

            “Of course not,” Craig laughed, “I’m not _evil_.”

            “We have practice in an hour, did you _have_ to do this?”

            “I have an incredible invention called soap and water, you can wash it off,” Craig teased.

            “I hate you,” Pete grumbled as he got up and left the kitchen.

             Craig just shook his head, finishing his bacon and hoping that he hadn’t accidentally used Sharpie. Pete would probably kill him if he had to go to practice with ‘CAVIAR’ written on his face. And being Pete he’d manage it easily. He put his plate in the dishwasher, threw out Pete’s yoghurt (making a mental note to scold the older man for not clearing up his own mess,) and got out his phone to pass the time while Pete washed his face. He opened up Instagram and paused for a moment, trying to decide whether uploading a picture of his… artwork, would get him killed. He shrugged, added a filter, captioned it (#bodyisatemple #sorry #notsorry #vibey #caviar), added a few emojis for good measure, and uploaded the picture.

            “Instagram? Really?” He heard Pete shout from the bathroom a couple minutes later.

            _Yup,_ Craig thought _, I'm dead._

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't follow these two on twitter, Kiesy describes things as #caviar all the time (literally). He also says #vibey all the time. And Tregs says #bodyisatemple a lot (the other Somerset players (and Jos *sob*) have started using it mockingly too.)


End file.
